This invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing system such as an electronic still camera, in which video signals and audio signals are recorded, in combination, in coaxial tracks on a magnetic disk and each video signal is reproduced for a constant reproducing period in combination with the corresponding audio signal.
An electronic still camera is so designed that video signals and audio signals are recorded on the magnetic disk. More specifically, in a normal mode, the video signals and the audio signals are recorded independently of each other; and in an AV mode, they are recorded in combination in coaxial tracks adjacent to each other on a magnetic disk. Therefore, the video signals and audio signals are reproduced separately when recorded in the normal mode, and simultaneously when recorded in the AV mode.
In the conventional electronic still camera, audio signals recorded in a plurality of tracks can be provided for a video signal recorded in one track, but video signals recorded in a plurality of tracks cannot be provided for an audio signal recorded in one track. Hence, it is difficult to achieve an operation such that, while an audio signal having an arbitrary length is being continuously reproduced, different video images are reproduced successively for the same period of time.